


Realizations

by midnights-dawn (waterfire)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfire/pseuds/midnights-dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhabitants of Shin Makoku are left shell-shocked when Yozak is returned to them injured. Conrad is thrown completely out of sorts and it is up to the rest of the castle's inhabitants to help him figure out why before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Kyo Kara Maoh or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Kyo Kara Maoh. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.
> 
> Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend. She wished for a Conrad/Yozak fiction where Conrad realizes his feelings after some sort of accident occurs. She wanted to see the story mostly from the POV of the other characters besides these two however. The result of my efforts is this fiction, which, honestly, I'm not too sure what to think of myself.I figured what the heck however, and decided to post it since it was already written anyways.
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

**Prologue**

**~Yozak's POV~**

Nearly 4 years had passed since the White Crows had disbanded and the maou had befriended King Saralegui of Shou Shimeron and everything was as usual in Shin Makoku. Maou Yuuri was continuing to forge unexpected alliances with various people and countries, Great Sage Murata was scheming with the inhabitants of Shinou Temple, Anissina continued her experiments, (much to Gunter and Gwendels' chagrin), and Wolfram continued to try and convince the reluctant Maou to marry him formally. (Especially since Yuuri had finally admitted that he liked men and had agreed to 'go-out' with Wolfram). Wolfram was especially adamant now that even his reticent older brother Gwendel had finally gotten married to Anissina.

During all this time Yozak continued to spy for Gwendel and play bodyguard for the maou and it never truly occurred to any of the castle inhabitants just how dangerous some of the assignments he went on were, due to his perfect record when it came to completing them and Yozak's own habit of ensuring he never returned until any injuries were no longer obvious so that no one would worry. This was because, despite the danger, Yozak was well aware that what he did was both important and necessary, and he sought to keep from having those who gave him his orders, Gwendel, Conrad, and occasionally even the Maou himself from having to bear the burden of what they were asking. He knew their ignorance couldn't possibly last forever, that, one day, he would either get caught or they would realize what they were doing and he was determined to continue as he was until that day came.

What Yozak didn't predict was that both would happen simultaneously and that the results afterwards would be quite so drastic, although, when he considered the various personalities of the castle inhabitants it probably shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.


	2. Gwendel, Gunter, Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendel, Gunter & Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Kyo Kara Maoh or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Kyo Kara Maoh. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

**~ Gwendal's POV ~**

It was another day of far too much paperwork in Gwendal's mind. He would have much preferred to be anywhere else, (with the possible exception of anywhere his wife was toying with her experiments). This was why, when one of his informants from Shin Makoku's newest enemy country, the human country of Alzere, arrived and asked for an audience, Gwendal was more than happy to grant it to him. Two hours later when he was gone, Gwendal was significantly less happy and more worried, enough that he immediately sent for the Maoh and his advisers to join him in his office.

* * *

**~ Gunter's POV ~**

When he arrived at Gwendal's office he knew immediately that something was up, so he was unsurprised when they were informed that one of Gwendal's contacts had brought disturbing news from the country of Alzere. According to Gwendal's informant, the king of Alzere had been growing steadily more paranoid over the years and had finally given in to that paranoia, ordering his soldiers to close the borders and that anyone suspicious who was found was to be imprisoned for spying and then interrogated, and any convicted of spying would be 'dealt with'.

This was unfortunate news for Shin Makoku, both in that it marked an end to any chance of a peaceful negotiation to settle their problems, and that it meant anyone with Mazoku blood left within the country would be likely to get arrested on that fact alone, although most of those with Mazoku blood had been informed nearly two months ago that it was best if they left Alzere and had taken the advice given.

Gunter wasn't actually sure why Gwendal looked so upset since there shouldn't have been anyone left in that country until he heard Conrad speak up softly beside him asking if Yozak had returned yet, and Gwendal explained to the confused other members of the room that he had ordered Yozak to keep an eye out in Alzere while the Mazoku were evacuating. Gwendal also explained that, unlike his earlier contact, Yozak was much further inside Alzere at the time of the border closing.

At that statement, Yuuri got upset and it took all Gunter's skill and Conrad's assurances that Yozak would have no difficulties evading and escaping the Alzere Army, before he calmed down and agreed it was unnecessary for him t o ho after Yozak and risk an outright war. As everyone got up and filed out of the office, Gunter couldn't help but worry as he stared after Conrad's retreating form.

Gunter also knew by looking at Gwendal's face that Gwendal was thinking the same, and that all they could do was hope that things would go as well as Conrad thought they would, and that he didn't have to learn the hard way the value of his friend. For even if Conrad himself was oblivious to it, both Gunter and Gwendal had known for ages the truth of Conrad's feelings for Yozak. They could only hope Conrad himself realized it before it became too late and something happened to one or both of them.

* * *

**~ Yuuri's POV ~**

It had been a month since Gwendal had informed them of the situation in Alzere and while Yuuri had backed off on his rescue plans for the time being, he honestly couldn't help but to remain worried, especially when every once in a while he would catch Conrad staring worriedly off into the distance. The direction he was staring, Yuuri knew, was the one that Alzere was in, and it was an occurrence that was happening more and more frequently in the last week or so.

This was, Yuuri supposed, the reason why the sudden appearance of Adalbert and his followers at the castle was such a blessing, and at the same time, such a curse. For now though, they had no need to wonder about the fate of Yozak and what condition he might be in, since they could see with their own eyes, as Yozak lay slumped over Keenan's back with injuries that, despite Velma's bandaging job, were quite obviously deep and painful.

Yuuri knew that he looked stunned and appalled by the way Wolfram and Greta crowded him, but he also knew that no matter how bad he himself looked, it couldn't possibly compare to the look of horror that had crossed Conrad's face when he saw his best friend. Looking at his mentor now, he could see the agony hidden behind the mask of steel he had adopted as he helped to carry Yozak back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the country of Alzere does not actually exist, I am using creative license.


	3. Conrad, Wolfram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad & Wolfram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Kyo Kara Maoh or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Kyo Kara Maoh. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it. 
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

**~ Conrad's POV~**

He felt like he was being trapped under a blanket of fog, nothing was really clear. Adalbert's arrival, Yozak's injuries, nothing seemed real, and yet he knew as he glimpsed Yuuri's face that this wasn't some crazy nightmare that only he could see. Speaking of Yuuri; somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that he should go over to the young Maoh and comfort him as he had always done, but even as he thought it he found himself moving towards Yozak, helping Keenan and the others get him off the horse and down to where Gisela could reach him.

After reaching them Gisela said that they needed to move the spy to a room in the castle, since it was likely that treating his injuries outside would just make them worse. As the guards started to move Yozak to a guestroom, Conrad was surprised to hear himself interrupt them and inform them that they were to bring Yozak to his room. All he knew was that there was no way he was letting his friend out of his sight in this condition.

As Gisela checked Yozak's injuries, Conrad found himself in the Maoh's office with the other's listening to Adalbert's recounting of how they had come across the spy. According to Adalbert, the newest King of Dai Shimeron had hired his group to check out the situation around Alzere's border's, and in the course of doing so, had come across a group of soldiers from a neighboring country who were fighting the border guards and used them as a distraction while they snuck inside Alzere for a look around the inside of the border and its outpost.

It had been inside the outpost that they had found Yozak and while they hadn't recognized him at first due to the blood from his injuries, (a fact which did nothing to help Conrad's worry about the situation), when they had realized who it was they promptly hunted down the nearest outpost guard and forced him to spill his guts about everything he knew of Yozak and how he came to be in that place and condition. All they had managed to find out was that he had been interrogated based on the fact that he was seen talking to various Mazoku who had lived in the country before and one of the outpost soldiers remembered his face.

He was originally treated halfway decently, but after the interrogator's had injected him with a drug that even he had no immunity to and admitted what he was, they had become much more violent. Yozak had become catatonic after being injected with another drug, one which Adalbert admitted they had been unable to find the identity of. It was at this point that Gisela made her presence known as she interrupted the report to explain that she had in fact figured out the identity of the mystery drug as she had identified and treated Yozak's many wounds.

The drug was a type of sedative for Mazoku that while harmless except for its sleep inducing properties in a full Mazoku, it worked as a strong poison to those few Mazoku who had human blood like Yozak and even Conrad himself. Gisela had done everything she could and had managed to purge the drug from his system but was unable to do anything about the coma the spy had slipped into; it would be up to time and luck whether or not Yozak would ever wake up again.

* * *

**~Wolfram POV~**

When Yuuri had first come to Shin Makoku and accidentally found himself engaged with Wolfram, he had admittedly been a bit upset about the whole thing. Wolfram could never understand what Yuuri had found so horrible about him that he was so against marrying until later, after Conrad and Gwendel got his mother Cheri to explain.

When he had found out his wish was hopeless he had quickly fallen into a depression and everyone tried to talk him out of it. This was during a period of time when Yuuri had returned to Japan in the other world, and so had no idea it had ever occurred but it was none the less something of a milestone in Wolfram's life. Sitting with Yuuri now, trying to comfort him about Yozak, Wolfram found himself thinking back on that time and a comment Yozak had made to him.

Yozak had said that one day without even realizing it had happened Yuuri will know what he feels towards Wolfram and that, as long as he remembers to be open about his feelings and not hide them, no matter the outcome Wolfram will eventually be able to move on. The worst thing he could do would be to hide his feelings because why would Yuuri ever even consider rethinking his opinion if he didn't have a reason. Never knowing whether you could have had a chance with the person if only you had just said something is a painful thing to live with.

Wolfram remembered how Yozak had glanced at Conrad as he said that, and had thought that Yozak may have unintentionally been talking about himself as well as Wolfram when he had said those things, and resolved himself to watch the spy's interactions with his brother more closely.

As he had followed Yozak's advice and watched everything fall in to place as Yozak had said, he had also come to realize that the spy was almost certainly in love with Conrad, and that Conrad himself returned the sentiment. It was also obvious that Yozak wasn't willing to risk their friendship by approaching Conrad about it, and since Conrad had no clue about his own feelings on the matter let alone Yozak's, it left the two in a purgatory where nothing changed, and that had continued right up until the present day.

To think that Yozak may die and never know that Conrad loved him was unthinkable to Wolfram. He knew that should a second chance present itself to fix the two's relationship it should be taken, and that the only one who could do so was his stubborn and oblivious older brother. It was time to find someone who might be able to get through to Conrad, and make him realize what everyone else already knew.


	4. Yuuri, Anissina, Gwendal, Berias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Anissina, Gwendal & Berias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Kyo Kara Maoh or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Kyo Kara Maoh. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

**~Yuuri POV~**

It had been nearly 3 months since Yozak had been pronounced comatose by Gisela and about a month past the time that Wolfram had told everyone about his plan to help Conrad, and boy, did Conrad need help.

Between Conrad's two brothers, Yuuri himself, (and just about everyone else living in Blood Pledge Castle), they had finally succeeded in convincing Conrad the truth about his feelings for Yozak, however instead of the positive outcome everyone assumed this would be, all it turned out to be was the excuse Conrad needed to mope about the castle openly instead of hiding it.

Yuuri had no idea what to do about the problem anymore, and even Wolfram had reached the end of his rope with the situation. All that was left was the hope that the sudden arrival of King Saralugei's Uncle and Guardian Berias, (someone whom was greatly respected by Conrad, and very quick to catch on to things to boot), might possibly be able to bring Conrad back out of his misery because Yuuri had officially hit the end of the road for ideas by this point in time.

* * *

**~ Anissina's POV ~**

What had started out as an attempt to coerce Berias into being experimented on, (who could resist the chance to work with a Shinzoku royal really?), had actually ended up stopping before she even had the chance to get started.

In response to her husband's rather exasperated requests for her to stop randomly barging into other people's rooms without warning she had forced herself into the habit of first listening at the door to insure she wasn't interrupting and then knocking to announce her presence to its occupants.

If anyone asked her about her new politeness she was quick to point out the gossip and blackmail potential of her new method but, if she were honest with herself, it had truly been an honest attempt to keep her husband happy because, (and this she was loathe to admit even to herself), she was terrified that Gwendal would decide that she wasn't worth the trouble after all, and break-off their marriage.

That being said, once she started this new habit she quickly found that it was well worth the effort just in the sheer amount of blackmail she could now use to coerce cooperation with her experiments. Today however, she found herself completely side-tracked from her original purpose of experimenting on Berias, and completely enraptured by the fact that she was getting the chance to overhear Berias start to verbally flay Conrad alive over his current moping and uselessness.

She was so enraptured in fact that she failed to notice her husband's approach, and when she did finally notice him, she was amused to note that instead of scolding her he had actually stopped to join in on her eavesdropping first.

* * *

**~ Gwendal's POV ~**

Thank Shin-Ou for Berias, was immediately the first thing that came to mind as he stood outside his brother's door listening, (eavesdropping if he was being honest with himself), to the continuing dialogue between his brother and Berias.

Now, Gwendal had honestly had no intention of eavesdropping when he first came in this direction searching for his wayward wife, but, after finding her with her ear pressed to the door and a terrifyingly intent expression on her face, his well honed sense of self-preservation kicked in and caused him to check what she was listening to before starting what was likely to be a noisy, (and occasionally destructive), argument outside his little brother's door.

It was a good thing he had done so because the thought of being the person to interrupt what was possibly the most significant breakthrough anyone had managed with Conrad in weeks was terrifying.

* * *

**~ Berias's POV ~**

When Saralugei had first mentioned the incident involving Shin Makoku's spy to him he honestly hadn't thought much of it.

Sure, the man was admittedly one of the best spies he had heard of in any country and losing him would hurt Shin Makoku's info gathering resources, but he didn't really see it as a devastating blow by any means, spies had a dangerous job, that they would die should have been neither unexpected, nor unprepared for.

A few weeks later Saralugei had mentioned the issue again and Berias started to see why his nephew worried about it so much. Since they had gone back to their separate countries, Saralugei and Maou Yuuri had taken to exchanging letters with one another, and Berias found that Saralugei was often influenced by whatever mood the Maou was in.

It was clear that the Maou was getting increasingly desperate and panicked about the situation and after some subtle questioning Berias had managed to figure out that while Yozak's spying could be done without, his influence on the Maou's guardian Conrad, (and indeed, the Maou himself), was enormous, and had caused Shin Makoku's greatest fighter to fall apart in the weeks since the accident.

All of this had led Berias to take matters in his own hands, (because honestly, if Saralugei got any more depressed over the Maou's problems somebody was bound to get hurt).

So here he was, sitting across from the man in his own room, right next to the bed containing the comatose spy who started all of this, yelling at the top of his lungs. Berias honestly thought the whole situation was ridiculous, (and completely beneath the dignity of the guardians and advisers of the two most influential kings in the surrounding lands), but understood that there was a good reason for this, and could only hope that his wisdom turned out to be helpful to Conrad in some way.


	5. Conrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad

**~ Conrad's POV ~**

Altogether, it had been nearly half a year since Yozak's accident and three months since Berias had come to visit. Conrad really had to hand it to the man, despite his usual silence Berias had the uncanny ability to see through to the heart of a problem and to make everyone else see it as well.

(Now, whether that was actually a Shinzoku skill or just Berias himself, Conrad had no idea, and really didn't affect his gratitude towards the man).

Before the visit, Conrad had been a broken man, (a fact that was a lot more obvious to him in retrospect than it had been at the time). It had been like swimming underwater in a cave; he knew he need to get to the surface, but he had no idea which way was up.

Berias's intervention had been Conrad's light in the darkness. The man was the closest thing to an equal in both rank and skill Conrad had, and they shared the same views on what they would do for their kings. To hear the opinion of someone who wasn't concerned about what they said in regards to Yozak's memory had been more refreshing and helpful than he would otherwise have thought.

'Yozak was basically dead', 'He can't spy for the country anymore', 'He can't bodyguard the Maou', 'Conrad's job was more important than Yozak'. Conrad had been furious, it had been the most emotion he had felt since first seeing Yozak's condition, and it had brought him to his feet and about to try and beat the man within an inch of his life.

(It said a lot that he hadn't even thought about the sword on his waist or the fact that Berias was armed with one as well).

The only thing that had stopped him from doing so had been Berias's next statement, his absolute certainty that even if this wasn't true and Yozak really did wake up right then, Conrad's current actions were not ones he was likely to forgive.

According to Berias, Yozak would never want to be the reason Conrad stopped doing his job. Even from the very little Berias knew from personal interactions with Yozak, he knew that Yozak took his position very seriously, and had always respected Conrad for the same reasons. It had been the reason he was willing to take such risks for his country. Yozak would never forgive if Yuuri was hurt because Conrad was too busy moping over him to do his job properly.

Yozak himself may be lost to them, but that was no reason to let all of his hard work, all the risks and sacrifices he had made for them go to waste. They could only do their best to honor his memory through their actions from here on.

It seems silly to admit, but that was really the moment it had all hit home for Conrad. Despite all previous attempts from the various members of his family and friends around the castle, it was Berias's brutal, uncensored approach that finally got through, and returned Conrad to some semblance of normal.

Back in the present, Conrad was in the Maou's office trying, (with the help of both brothers, Gisela, Gunter, Raven, and Stofel), to convince Yuuri to sign a treaty with a country that had materials they desperately needed, (but came with the unfortunate downside of being one of the countries who enslave half-bloods).

It was an important step for Shin Makoku, and they had finally started to get Yuuri to see reason on the issue, so Conrad was more than a little annoyed when they were interrupted by the door bursting open despite specific instructions that they were not to be disturbed for anything short of a war.

All anger was drained from him, and was replaced by confusion when Greta ran up to Gisela and started yelling hysterically about something none of them could make out. After a minute of trying, Raven was finally able to calm her down enough to get her to explain clearly, and when she had done so the only sound in the office was that of the vase Conrad himself knocked over when he had to lean against a side table to hold himself up from the shock.

Yozak was awake; the words sounded impossible, especially considering Gisela herself had declared that his condition was permanent a little over a month after Berias had visited. Greta wasn't known for lying about things like this but even so, everyone was admittedly sceptical about whether the girl had imagined him moving or not.

Conrad, like the others in the room, knew Greta had gotten into the habit of sleeping on the couch in Yozak's room for her afternoon naps, and found himself calming down when he realized it was probably just the remnants of a dream she had seen.

Raven solved the matter for them by declaring that he would take Greta back to Yozak's room to check on him together, (and thus allow them to continue their work without the risk of hurting her feelings). It was surprising therefore, when Raven returned rather quickly to the office, and informed Gisela that she had better go and check on her patient before he managed to hurt himself trying to get out of bed.

There was an immediate flurry of activity after that, all heading towards the door, and before Conrad realized what he was doing he had knocked Stofel out of the way and very nearly threw Yuuri into a wall, (something only prevented by virtue of Gwendal having his wits about him and yanking the Maou's out of the way).

All that mattered at that moment was that Yozak was awake, and that more than anything he had to see that for himself.


	6. Yozak, Conrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yozak, Conrad

**~ Yozak's POV ~**

The first thing Yozak found himself aware of, (besides the needle like pains and stiffness throughout his entire body that is), was the sound of a child playing somewhere in his vicinity.

Sure enough, when he finally managed to get his eyes open and head turned, he found Greta playing dolls on the floor by the window. (A window Yozak was certain was supposed to be in Conrad's room).

Confused and in need of answers Yozak tried to question Greta to get information, but ended up making weird croaking sounds instead of words, (evidently his throat was dryer than he thought). To his further surprise, when Greta turned around to see where the sounds were coming from she turned pale the second she saw his face and immediately ran from the room.

With no clue what was going on Yozak's spy instincts kicked in and he immediately started to try and get out of bed. This admittedly was not as easy as it should have been and by the time Greta returned with Raven 2 minutes later he had only managed to just barely struggle into a semi-sitting position.

Upon seeing his struggles Raven immediately came over and helped him sit up completely, and upon hearing Yozak's admittedly pathetic attempts at speaking, instructed Greta to go and fill him a glass of water.

Raven then ordered Yozak to stay still and not to move from the bed while he went to find Gisela. Still confused, Yozak nonetheless decided it would probably be easier to follow Raven's order and wait for Gisela because it was fairly obvious that whatever the situation was, he at the very least definitely needed a doctor.

So he stayed in bed and didn't move except to sip a little of the water Greta had brought for him.

Another minute passed and Yozak heard what sounded like a small army headed in his direction, and was proved at least partially right when the door slammed open to reveal Conrad, Gisela, and most of the high-ranking members of the castle.

What proved to be the single most disturbing thing since he had woken up however was Conrad's reaction to seeing him. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he walked over, and the tears that started to stream down his face didn't help the matter.

When he looked like he was having trouble breathing Yozak couldn't stay quiet and managed to make himself understood, (the water had helped), when he asked Conrad if he was alright. All he got in reply was a burst of hysterical laughter from Conrad, followed by the man collapsing practically on top of him sobbing.

Horrified beyond measure by the fact that Conrad had practically collapsed in his arms, Yozak immediately turned to the nobility flitting restlessly around the room and demanded answers, and boy, answers did he get.

* * *

You ever ask a question that you almost wish you never got answers to?

While Yozak had done that plenty of times as part of his profession, it was the first time he had ever thought that in regards to questions about himself.

A whole half year had passed and Yozak hadn't even known it, he was so far behind on intelligence it was almost scary. He prided himself on his ability to know something about everything and now who knows if he'll be able to catch up.

The missing time alone had been disturbing enough, but add in the fact that Conrad had cried himself into unconsciousness practically in his arms and everyone refused to tell him why beyond insisting he ask Conrad himself when the man regained consciousness.

Gisela had then proceeded to kick everyone out saying that Conrad and Yozak himself needed rest, (ironic considering Yozak had been in a coma for half a year).

Before leaving herself she had helped Yozak to swallow some medicine and left some food on the bedside table she said was for Conrad only, (apparently he wasn't allowed to eat yet).

So now here he was, alone except for the unconscious Conrad, trapped in the man's private room for reasons no one had seen fit to inform him, waiting for the man to wake up and give him the answers he was seeking.

* * *

**~ Conrad's POV ~**

It was dark in the room when Conrad roused himself from his crying induced oblivion and for a short moment he found himself disoriented as he tried to remember what exactly had happened.

A body shifting next to him in the bed reminded him of what had happened and he turned around and found himself mesmerized when he looked up and met Yozak's eyes. Conrad was fairly certain that this staring contest could not last indefinitely, but was nevertheless startled when Yozak addressed him quietly.

Of all the possible things Yozak could have said to him after his embarrassing, (and probably confusing), breakdown in front of him, the quiet question about whether he was alright now, or if he should be prepared for another breakdown, reminded Conrad exactly why he was so happy Yozak was awake and back with him.

Conrad had spent the last 6 months coming to terms with his feelings for his best friend and he knew if he didn't say something now he would just fall back into old habits and never tell Yozak how much he meant.

So, gathering up what shards remained of his infamous courage, Conrad spoke the words that could make or break his entire relationship with Yozak forever, no matter how things played out.

'I love you'.


	7. Yozak, Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yozak & Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Kyo Kara Maoh or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Kyo Kara Maoh. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.
> 
> Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend. She wished for a Conrad/Yozak fiction where Conrad realizes his feelings after some sort of accident occurs. She wanted to see the story mostly from the POV of the other characters besides these two however. The result of my efforts is this fiction, which, honestly, I'm not too sure what to think of myself.I figured what the heck however, and decided to post it since it was already written anyways.
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

 

 

  
**~ Yozak POV ~**

"I love you'.

The words echoed in Yozak's head like a cacophony and left him speechless.

All he could do was stare at Conrad like an idiot, like he was a back to being a teenager who had never been confessed to before.

Yozak had had an endless number of admirers, getting people to like him was just a part of his job, but this...

Conrad was his best friend, his captain, the person he cared for more than anyone in the world, the person he would do anything for.

Conrad was the person he thought would never look at him twice beyond friendship.

But here he was, lying next to him after confessing and looking like whatever Yozak said to him next could shatter him to pieces, which, honestly, made no sense whatsoever.

It was only when Conrad reached up and wiped away the tears that Yozak hadn't even realized he was shedding that it became obvious that this wasn't some sort of crazy coma dream.

Grabbing the hand by his face, Yozak searched Conrad's eyes for the answers he needed. He may not know why Conrad had seemingly changed his mind about Yozak overnight, but he could tell that he wasn't being lied to about it, (Conrad never could lie to Yozak).

Faced with the truth of Conrad's feelings Yozak gave the only answer possible for him while struck speechless like he was.

He leaned forward and kissed him.

Conrad didn't respond at first but soon got with the program and was responding eagerly. Whatever happened next, whether this turned out to be a long-lasting thing or just a short one, he knew he would always have Conrad's back, and was convinced now that the Captain would always have his as well.

Heck, if this was the outcome Yozak should have gotten himself into trouble years ago.

* * *

**~ Yuuri POV ~**

The floor was cold, his shoulder was cramped, he was fairly sure Cheryl-sama had been using his head as an armrest and he thought it was Gunter that he himself was draped across in an effort to keep his balance.

Despite the discomfort staying positioned at the crack in the door to Conrad's room all night had caused, the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle wouldn't have given up the chance to watch Conrad and Yozak's reunion for anything.

This was most especially true after the kiss, and even Yuuri was forced to agree with Gwendal's huffed 'Well it's about time'.

Slowly but surely, everyone moved away from the door and eventually Raven was able to remove even Cheryl-sama from her place above Yuuri in the doorway.

Taking one last look back as he walked away with Gunter down the hallway, Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the thought that his guardian and his bodyguard/spy were finally getting their chance to be happy.

Now if he can only convince Gwendal to come up with a safer way for Yozak to do his job, (or at least stick around the castle more often), Yuuri knew that things would be perfect, because a happy Conrad was far more effective than an unhappy Conrad, which could only mean good things for Yuuri's kingdom.

Maybe it would be best to call in Murata on this one, (the Great Sage always was the most devious out of all of them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post each part as I get it typed up. (This fic was written in pencil in one of my notebooks so I have to type everything up separately).


End file.
